


Two sides of the same coin

by 70procent



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70procent/pseuds/70procent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy are going to marry, and Harry is overwhelmed with joy. Harry is going to marry his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry and Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my phone while going by train, so it probably contains spelling mistakes, error in grammar and whatelse...

Harry heard the water hit the window in a pattern. A pattern matching a waltz. A waltz playing at a wedding.  
His soon to be husband was still in bed, lazy and sated from the morning's orgasms. Harry's chest was filled with only oxygen. It was easy to breathe. It was easy to walk. A while ago, when Harry had asked the questionand and for a second he thought that his darling boy would say No and leave Harry on one knee. That second had felt like he was filled with tungsten.  
But Eggsy had spelled the feeling away with one word. A single little word that nearly had Harry laughing out loud in relief and happiness. Luckily he had been able to catch himself and had gripped Eggsy's hand instead just before he had drawn him in and kissed him. Then they had held each other in a lovely embrace.  
Lovely Eggsy. Eggsy. Harry's love. Light. Soul. Heart. Life. Warmth. Harry's fiance.


	2. Eggsy and Harry

Water fell from the skies. No other sound but the pitter patter of small drops of innocent dihydrogen monoxide. Eggsy was sprawling on the bed of his soon to be husband. Harry was down in his kitchen and Eggsy almost felt happy to finally have a momemt to himself.  
He wished it had been a few more months and Eggsy could have finished his task. A year ago Eggsy had tried to make Harry break the unsaid contract between them, make this stop. For Harry to say that Eggsy was his own man. But a few months ago... Well, Harry had decided that Eggsy never should leave. He bounded Eggsy to himself forever. A life. A promise. A marrige. A debt never to be repaid. Eggsy could not have said no and had to submit to a situation impossible to crawl away from.  
Dean hadn't lied. Dean had said that a lifedebt lasted until the other saw it fulfilled or the other hadn't asked anything major of Eggsy in a year. Eggsy was never going to be free. He was going ro be married now. Now Harry was his saviour. Capturer. Jailor. Guard. Master. End. Eggsy's fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it is written very quickly because of a sudden shot of inspiration. Sorry for that. As usual it isn't beta'd or even read through...


End file.
